RAIN
by Amakusa69
Summary: Meski putus dengan Sakura, Sasuke tetap menjalani hidup dengan baik-baik saja. Hingga suatu hari Naruto memberi surat beramplop merah muda. Surat yang berisi alasan Sakura putus dengannya. Alasan yang membuat Sasuke galau di sebuah bar sederhana. -One Shoot-. Alternate Universe. Penasaran baca, ga penasaran skip. Aku ga ngerti bikin summary yang menarik. [Rated : M] untuk tema.


**RAIN**

* * *

 **Songfic based on THE SCRIPT's song, RAIN**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lagunya milik The Script**

 **Story milik saya**

 **Rated M for tema cerita. AU. Typo. OOC (mungkin). Format ga rapi. One Shoot**

 **Pairing : [SasuSaku]**

* * *

Bar adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk sejenak melupakan masalah hidup. Tempat yang pencahayaannya dibuat remang-remang itu menjadi favorit banyak orang. Seperti sekelompok pria pegawai kantoran yang duduk di dekat papan _dartz_. Salah satu mereka melempar anak panah sambil memaki atasan mereka yang tidak hadir disana. Meja di sebelah mereka, diduduki seorang pemuda dengan pakaian kantor yang sudah lecek karena keringat. Di mejanya tersebar beberapa amplop coklat. Ia menenggak birnya setelah mengeluh kurangnya lapangan pekerjaan pada temannya yang duduk dihadapannya.

Kebanyakan yang mengunjungi bar adalah manusia-manusia bermasalah. Tak terkecuali pria berambut emo yang sejak tiga jam tadi duduk di meja bartender. Pria itu memakai jaket biru gelap dengan lambang centang tertulis di punggungnya. Lambang yang sama ada di sepatunya. Khusus sepatu yang dipakai pria itu adalah model _limited edition_. Dari penampilannya, masalah yang dihadapi pria itu bukan soal uang. Jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya adalah jam _Swiss Army_ yang dipesannya khusus dari pabriknya. Satu-satu jam tangan yang ada di dunia. Bukti status sosial yang tinggi.

Pria kaya itu tak seharusnya berada di bar kecil yang hiburannya adalah penampilan band-band lokal. Ada banyak bar di kota tempat tinggalnya. Banyak yang fasilitasnya lebih bagus dan dekorasi ruangannya lebih menarik. Namun, ia tak mengerti kenapa akhirnya terjebak di bar yang lantai kayunya berbunyi jika diinjak. Yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah mantan kekasihnya yang tersenyum.

Seharian ini segala hal tentang mantan kekasihnya terus muncul di kepalanya. Segala kenangan yang mereka lalui berputar di otaknya seperti film. Ia ingin menghentikan film itu. Ia ingin potongan-potongan ingatan itu hilang. Ia ingin melupakan semua hal tentang kekasihnya.

Ia serahkan tugas itu pada dua botol minuman keras yang dipesannya tadi namun sia-sia. Ia memesan lagi botol bir ketiganya. Bartender dengan sigap menyerahkan botol itu kepadanya. Ia berusaha menuang minumannya ke gelas kecil dihadapannya. Tapi tangannya bergetar-getar sendiri. Ia bahkan tak tahu gelas mana yang harus diisi. Padahal tadi ada satu gelas kenapa jadi ada dua. Pria berambut gelap itu menuang sembarangan. Beruntung bartender yang tadi melayaninya dengan sigap mengambil alih botolnya. Menyelamatkan isi botol itu dari kesia-siaan.

Ah, ternyata ia salah menuang. Mungkin otaknya memang sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik. Karena apa yang dilihatnya sekarang berbayang menjadi dua. Pengaruh minuman keras sudah mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya namun masih saja otaknya menghadirkan segala kenangan tentang dirinya dan wanita musim seminya.

* * *

 ** _Woke up this morning, can't shake the thunder from last night_**

 ** _You left with no warning and took the summer from my life_**

 ** _I gave you my everything, now my world don't seem right_**

 _ **Can we just go**_

 _ **back to being us again**_

 _ **...**_

 _Pagi hari saat terbangun, tak bisa menyingkirkan suara petir_

 _Kau meninggalkanku tanpa peringatan dan mengambil alih musim panas dariku_

 _Aku memberikanmu segalanya, sekarang duniaku terlihat kacau_

 _Bisakah kita menjadi kita lagi?_

* * *

Semalam sahabatnya mengunjungi apartemennya. Pria berambut jabrik kuning itu hanya berdiri di pintu apartemennya dan menyodorkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda. "Sakura-chan menitipkan ini padaku."

"Jadi, setelah menolak semua telfonku, sekarang pelacur itu mengirimi surat? Katakan padanya aku tidak ingin kembali padanya lagi."

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke. Sakura-chan punya alasannya sendiri!", balas Naruto dengan penuh tekanan.

"Sudah terlambat. Apapun alasannya aku tak mau tahu. Bawa surat itu pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menerimanya!", keukeuh Naruto.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto dan langsung menutup pintunya. Terdengar suara Naruto menggedor-gedor pintunya. Namun, sejurus kemudian amplop merah muda itu muncul dibawah daun pintunya.  
Sasuke mengambil surat itu dan berniat merobek-robeknya. Namun, aroma dari amplop itu tercium olehnya. Aroma manis yang bercampur kayu manis dan citrus. Segar namun menenangkan. Sasuke membaui amplop itu.

Itu benar wangi dari parfum mantan kekasihnya. Wangi yang biasa dia hirup dari leher sang mantan ketika mereka sedang bercinta. Menghirup wangi yang dirindukan membuat dirinya mirip orang menghirup ganja. Tawa-tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya menyadari mantan kekasihnya masih ingat apa yang bisa menggodanya.

Ia segera merobek amplop itu. Ia yakin surat itu berisi ajakan kembali menjalin hubungan. Ditariknya kertas yang terlipat disana. Dibuka surat itu. Ia mulai membaca isinya. Senyumnya tadi berubah menjadi garis lurus yang kaku. Kalimat pertama di surat itu menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya.

 _'Sasuke-kun_

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini maka aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.'_

* * *

 ** _Cause when I'm sitting in the bar_**

 ** _All the lovers with umbrella always pass me by_**

 ** _It's like i'm living in the dark_**

 ** _And my heart turned cold since you left my life_**

 ** _And no matter where I go_**

 ** _Girl, I know if I'm alone there will no blue sky_**

 _ **I don't know what I'm doing wrong**_

 _ **Cause baby when you're gone all it does is rain**_

 _ **...**_

 _Karna ketika aku duduk di bar_

 _Semua pasangan kekasih berpayungan selalu melewatiku_

 _Ini seperti aku hidup di dalam kegelapan_

 _Dan hatiku menjadi dingin sejak kau meninggalkanku_

 _Dan tak peduli kemanapun aku pergi_

 _Girl, aku tahu jika aku sendirian tidak akan ada langit biru_

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kulakukan salah_

 _Karna ketika kau pergi semua yang terjadi adalah hujan_

* * *

Mata onyx pria itu berkaca-kaca. Air matanya jatuh mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia tak terisak atau merasa sesak. Ia tak berniat menghapus air matanya. Atau sekedar menutupi wajahnya agar tidak menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Ia seakan tak sadar sedang menangis saat ini.

Pria itu memperhatikan area dansa yang mulai dipenuhi pengunjung bar. Hentakan drum dari arah panggung tadi cukup menyita seluruh perhatian pengunjung bar itu. Intro musik dimainkan. Vokalis pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu dengan irama cukup catchy sehingga makin lama area depan panggung itu dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdansa.

Melihat hal itu, tangisnya semakin deras. Di lantai dansa itu banyak sepasang kekasih yang sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya sebebas-bebasnya. Di lantai dansa itu banyak pasangan kekasih yang tertawa dan saling melemparkan candaan. Di lantai dansa itu banyak pasangan kekasih yang berpelukan erat. Di lantai dansa itu banyak pasangan kekasih yang saling mencumbu bibir satu sama lain. Di lantai dansa itu banyak pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai bisa bersama. Namun, mengapa hanya dirinya dan kekasihnya yang saling mencintai dan ditakdirkan berpisah.

* * *

 ** _I tried to find shelter here in the arms of someone new_**

 ** _But I'd rather be there, under the covers just with you, ohh_**

 ** _Cause you were my everything, now I don't know what to do_**

 ** _Oh, I'm caught up in the storm_**

 ** _Cause baby when you're gone all it does is rain_**

 ** _..._**

 _Aku mencoba menemukan tempat berlindung dibawah rangkulan seseorang_

 _Tapi aku lebih memilih disana, dibawah selimut bersamamu_

 _Karena kaullah segalanya, sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakuka_

 _Oh, aku terjebak di dalam badai_

 _Karna ketika kau pergi semua yang terjadi adalah hujan_

* * *

Malam itu tahun baru. Suara ledakan kembang api terdengar hingga ke apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke menutup erat-erat telinganya dengan bantal. Namun, itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Mau tak mau Sasuke bangun. Dan yang dilihatnya saat itu, kekasihnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dan memakai kemeja. Sasuke berguling ke arahnya dan memeluk perutnya.

"Mau kemana. Aku ingin lagi", kata Sasuke dengan nada manja.

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah percikan-percikan api yang menghiasi langit malam. Tanpa keraguan, ia berkata, "Aku ingin putus denganmu, Sasuke."

"Kau bercanda", balas Sasuke sambil menciumi perut Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Setuju atau tidak. Kita tetap putus."

"Alasannya?"

"Aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu."

Yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura sangat mencintainya. Yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura hanya mencintainya Yang Sasuke tahu, ia satu-satunya pria yang dapat dicintai Sakura. Karena itu, yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Bohong." Sasuke kini duduk dibelakang Sakura. Memeluknya erat. Membaui aroma parfum di leher Sakura. "Katakan kau bohong."

"Aku jujur."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika perasaaan wanita tidak mudah berubah? Apa yang membuatmu berubah?" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi wanita berambut merah muda itu. Diarahkan wajah kekasihnya ke hadapannya.

Tatapan mata hitam itu sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman. Meski tak bermaksud mengancam namun sudut mata yang tajam itu terlihat menakutkan. Sakura melirik ke arah lain. "Kau tidak pernah perhatian. Kau selalu tidak peduli padaku. Bahkan sekedar menanyakan sudah makan atau belum tidak pernah. Aku selalu ragu dengan perasaanmu." Air mata Sakura mulai menetes. Membasahi jari-jari kokoh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Aku jujur."

"Sekali lagi berkata kau jujur, kita putus dan aku takkan memintamu kembali."

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri menatap bola mata Sasuke. "Aku jujur."

 **Pranggg**

Sasuke membanting semua yang ada di meja nakasnya. Pecahan-pecahan keramik dan kaca berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Sasuke kemudian memakai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terisak-isak disana. Ia tahu jika ia lebih lama berada di situasi tersebut, ia makin naik darah.

Selama ini Sasuke memang bersikap seolah tak acuh dan dingin. Tak banyak bicara dan tak pernah mengumbar kata-kata mesra. Ia jarang memperhatikan kekasihnya seperti yang pria lain lakukan. Ia tak pernah bertanya pada kekasihnya 'apakah dia sudah makan atau belum'. Namun, ketika kekasihnya sakit, ia membatalkan agenda rapatnya dan menunggui kekasihnya hingga tertidur. Ia tak pernah memberikan kado ulang tahun pada kekasihnya, bahkan ucapan selamat pun juga tidak. Namun, terkadang ia datang ke kantor kekasihnya melempar boneka teddy bear, sebatang coklat, atau benda-benda yang kekasihnya minta dan berkata dengan nada datar, _'Aku tadi lewat toko XXX. Lalu teringat padamu.'_ Ia bahkan tak marah ketika kekasihnya berdekatan dengan pria lain. Bahkan ia menyuruh kekasihnya berpacaran dengan pria itu. Namun, diam-diam ia berusaha mengalahkan pria itu dalam segi prestasi dan penampilan. Ia tak pernah merayu jika kekasihnya marah padanya. Namun, ketika kekasihnya menghubunginya kembali maka yang ia katakan, _'Lama sekali. Aku menunggu.'_ Ia tak pernah mengatakan _'aku mencintaimu'_ setelah bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Namun, pelukan erat yang protektif mampu membuat kekasihnya merasa menjadi miliknya. Ketika ia ditanyai tentang soal cintanya pada kekasihnya, ia hanya menjawab, _'Ya, begitulah'_. Dan ketika kekasihnya menyatakan cinta padanya, ia hanya menjawab, _'Terima kasih'_.

Tak banyak wanita yang mengerti tentang arti terima kasihnya itu. Banyak wanita mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya dan merasa ditolak setelah mendengar kata, _'terima kasih'_. Padahal Sasuke tak menolaknya. Beberapa kali ia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena dikenalkan, tidak ada yang bertahan cukup lama. Tidak ada yang tahan dengan caranya mencintai seseorang. Tidak ada yang tahan dengan jawaban-jawaban tidak jelasnya. Kecuali wanita berambut merah muda dengan iris mata hijau yang teduh. Wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan wanita yang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Seminggu setelah itu, Sasuke tak mendapat kabar apapun dari Sakura. Tak ada permintaan maaf dari Sakura. Bahkan barang-barang Sakura yang ada di apartemennya sudah dibawa pergi oleh pemiliknya. Biasanya Sasuke akan menunggu hingga Sakura menghubunginya. Hanya saja Sasuke mulai ragu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa Sakura membohonginya saat itu. Tapi Sasuke saat ini takut itu memang sebuah kejujuran.

Ia menelepon Sakura. Hanya tersambung ke _mailbox_. Jadi, Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah _voicemail_ ,

"Aku tak suka meminta sesuatu yang memang menjadi milikku. Ini terakhirnya kalinya aku meminta. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu...

Terima kasih."

Ia menunggu jawaban hingga tertidur. Keesokan harinya, masih tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya merasakan sakit luar biasa didadanya. Rasanya sesak. Hanya air mata yang mengalir yang bisa sedikit meredakan sakit itu. Ia tak menyangka rasa kecewa begitu menyakitkan. Ia tak menyangka Sakura pada akhirnya sama seperti wanita yang tak pernah mengerti dirinya. Ia lampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan memecahkan apa yang bisa dia pecah, meninju apa yang bisa dia tinju, menghancurkan apa yang bisa dia hancurkan, dan membakar semua barang-barang berisikan kenangannya bersama Sakura.

Sebulan berlalu, kamarnya sudah dibenahi. Tentu saja dengan bantuan sahabatnya. Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke yang tak pernah peduli dengan urusan asmara bisa kacau balau hanya karena ditinggalkan seorang wanita. Rasanya Naruto ingin memberikan selamat dan uang 100 juta dollar kepada Sakura. Meski begitu Naruto tetap tidak tega melihat Sasuke seperti cangkang kosong. Sering kali ketika mereka jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, tanpa sadar Sasuke menceritakan kenangan bersama Sakura. Seperti saat ini, dua pria berjas rapi duduk di kedai es krim dengan dekorasi warna-warna pastel.

"Aku es krim Strawberry, dobe."

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain disini?". Naruto agak risih. Yang disana di dominasi perempuan yang suka benda-benda lucu. Mereka juga masih dua orang pria dewasa disana tentu menarik untuk dijadikan bahan gosip para pengunjung bahkan pegawainya.

"Aku sedang ingin makan es krim di sini. Sakura yang merekomendasikan tempat ini. Dia bilang es krim strawberry di sini itu yang paling enak."

"Kau merindukan Sakura?"

"Aku membencinya."

"Akui saja kau belum _move-on_ ", ejek Naruto. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kisah Sasuke dan Sakura tiap kali Sasuke mengajaknya _hangout_.

" _Move on_ bukan berarti aku bisa melupakan semuanya tentang Sakura. Sebenarnya kita itu tidak pernah bisa melupakan sesuatu, bodoh."

Begitulah Sasuke. Ia memang patah hati. Sempat mengurung diri di kamar seharian dan menangis seharian. Namun, keesokan harinya menghadiri rapat dengan klien. Bahkan ia membeli saham perusahaan yang lama diincarnya. Ia kemudian bercerita dengan Naruto betapa menyebalkannya Sakura sambil nongkrong di kedai kopi. Naruto bahkan terheran-heran bagaimana bisa seseorang yang semalam patah hati, sore harinya menyeruput kopi sambil memandangi langit senja. "Rasional, bodoh. Jangan biarkan hatimu mengalahkan akal sehatmu." Itulah alasan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kukenalkan dengan temanku. Dia _fashion designer_. Aku yakin dia pasti tertarik padamu. Kau, kan, gagah", kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hn."

Lagipula Sasuke juga ingin membuktikan pada mantan kekasihnya bahwa ia bisa hidup tanpa Sakura dan menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik. Lalu dimulailah kencan-kencan gagal itu. Siapapun yang dikenalkan Naruto, tak ada yang tahan dengan sikap irit bicaranya Sasuke. Tak ada yang berlanjut hingga lebih dari tiga kali kencan. Kecuali satu orang.

"Uzumaki Karin. Dia salah satu perawat di rumah sakit. Saudara jauhku."

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita yang dikenalkan Naruto. Termasuk wanita berkacamata yang duduk dihadapannya. Namun kata 'rumah sakit' membuat Sasuke mempertimbangkannya. Dulu dia bisa menjalin hubungan lama dengan seorang dokter di rumah sakit, yang notabene Sakura. Mungkin berpacaran dengan perawat juga tidak berbeda jauh.

Hubungan mereka pada awalnya lancar. Karin cerewet seperti Sakura. Karin peduli padanya seperti Sakura. Karin tetap memperhatikannya meski diabaikan seperti Sakura. Karin tidak mengeluh sikap cueknya seperti Sakura. Semuanya hampir seperti Sakura. Dan Sasuke mulai sedikit terbuka pada Karin.

"Aku tidak suka wanita berambut panjang. Jika ada waktu, potonglah rambutmu."

"Kacamatamu mengganggu. Lebih baik pakai _softlens._ "

"Warna rambutmu terlalu mencolok. Coba warnanya merah yang lembut."

"Aku tidak suka bau parfummu. Beli saja parfum _handmade_. Wanginya _authenthic_."

Karin mengabaikan hal itu. Biar bagaimanapun masukan-masukan Sasuke bukan hal yang disukainya. Ia tidak ingin mengubah dirinya untuk menyenangkan Sasuke. Bukankah pasangan kita seharusnya bisa menerima segala kekurangan kita. Begitulah pemahaman Karin tentang cinta.

Lalu suatu malam, saat Sasuke mengantarkan Karin pulang ke rumahnya, Karin memberanikan diri mempertanyakan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Kurasa." Sasuke bahkan juga mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu ke dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh protes soal kacamataku dan lain-lain. Aku tidak suka memakai _softlens_. Merepotkan."

"Aku mengutarakan pendapatku. Tidak memaksa."

"Oke. Ne, Sasuke-kun, sebelum aku pulang, bisakah kau bilang 'aku mencintaimu' pada pacarmu ini", kata Karin sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berkilauan.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak punya perasaan padaku?"

"Punya. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Sasuke tahu pasti. Ia sesungguhnya nyaman berada di dekat gadis berambut merah itu. Perasaannya hanya sebatas nyaman. Tidak lebih dari itu. Berarti jawabannya benar, kan?

"Lalu kenapa tidak bisa?!" Mata Karin sudah berkaca-kaca kali ini. Ia memang dekat dengan direktur perusahaan multi-nasional itu. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, entah kenapa Karin merasa selalu ada ruang kosong yang memisahkan dia dengan Sasuke. Hubungan yang hampa.

"Jika kau mencintaiku pasti mengerti."

"Aku tak mengerti jika kau tak menjelaskannya."

"Berarti kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Kau selalu bicara tidak jelas. Bagaimana orang bisa mengertimu?!"

"Sakura saja bi-"

 ** _Plakkk._** Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Panas dan sakit rasanya tapi tak sesakit yang dirasakan hati wanita yang menangis dihadapannya ini. Wanita yang menyadari ruang kosong Sasuke hanya bisa diisi oleh Sakura.

"AKU BUKAN SAKURA!"

Karin masuk dan membanting pintu rumahnya. Dari luar masih terdengar sesenggukannya yang menangis di balik pintu. Sasuke merasa bersalah karena menyeret Karin larut dalam masalah hati yang dihadapinya. Jadi, malam itu Sasuke memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kita putus, Karin."

Setelah putus dengan Karin, Sasuke sadar selama ini dia hanya mencari sosok Sakura di wanita lain. Ia kemudian tidak menemui wanita-wanita yang dikenalkan Naruto. Ia hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya. Melakukan pekerjaannya merupakan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk melupakan Sakura. Walau dalam hati kecilnya selalu berharap Sakura menghubunginya kembali.

* * *

 ** _Cause baby when you're gone_**

 ** _All it does is rain,rain, rain down on me_**

 ** _Each drop is pain, pain, pain when you leave_**

 ** _It's such a shame... we fucked it up you and me_**

 ** _Cause baby when you're gone all it does is rain_**

 ** _..._**

 _Ketika kau pergi_

 _Semuanya yang terjadi adalah hujan, hujan, hujan yang menjatuhiku_

 _Setiap tetesnya adalah rasa sakit, sakit, sakit ketika kau perrgi_

 _Ini memalukan... kita mengacaukan semuanya. Kau dan aku._

 _Karna ketika kau pergi semua yang terjadi adalah hujan_

* * *

Untuk mendramatisasi penampilan band yang sedang bermain di bar itu, kru sengaja menyiapkan semprotan air. Orang-orang yang berdansa disana terkejut dengan aksi hujan buatan itu. Bukannya marah, mereka malah berteriak kegirangan dan goyangan tubuhnya makin heboh. Membuat pengunjung yang dari tadi duduk berdiri menghampiri mereka. Sama seperti yang dialami pria itu tadi pagi, dia membiarkan dirinya dibasahi air.

...

Pagi tadi, Sasuke meminta Naruto mengantarkannya ke makam Sakura. Sasuke sudah ada di depan apartemennya menunggu mobil Naruto datang. Sambil menunggu ia melihat langit yang ada diatasnya. Langitnya mendung, pikirnya. Ia kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan mengambil payung. Sekembalinya dari sana, Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

"Katanya tadi sudah ada dibawah", protes Naruto.

"Aku mengambil payung."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ramalan cuaca tadi mengatakan hari ini akan cerah. Langit juga berwarna biru terang dan dihiasi awan-awan tipis. Untuk apa payung di cuaca cerah ini. Matahari juga belum naik diatas kepala mereka. Belum terlalu panas.

"Cuaca cerah begini membawa payung? Kita tidak pergi ke pantai."

"Bukankah langitnya mendung?"

"Hehehe". Naruto tertawa garing. Ia ingin rasanya mengoreksi perkataan Sasuke namun rasanya sia-sia. Patah hati Sasuke kali ini berbeda. Dulu saat diputuskan Sakura, Sasuke sempat mengurung diri. Dulu saat diputuskan Sakura, Sasuke masih mau menceritakan perasaannya. Dulu saat diputuskan Sakura, Sasuke bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Ia mengatakan A karena itu A. Ia selalu bersikap rasional dimanapun ia berada. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Kata-kata Sasuke bahkan tidak rasional. Bagaimana bisa langit biru dikatakan mendung. Bisa Naruto bayangkan jika Sasuke bekerja nanti ia dimanfaatkan oleh rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang licik.

Sasuke hanya terdiam disamping Naruto. Ia tidak membicarakan apapun dengan Naruto sejak Naruto memberikan surat itu. Meski banyak pertanyaaan menghantuinya. Mengapa Sakura menyerahkan surat itu pada Naruto. Apa Naruto tahu tentang penyakit Sakura. Apa Naruto menyembunyikan hal itu karena diminta Sakura. Mengapa semua orang menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dari dirinya.

Tapi semua pertanyaan itu percuma. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat Sakura kembali hidup. Inilah yang menyebabkan Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Ia tahu dunia sudah hancur. Yang ia lihat mendung bukan lagi cerah. Yang ia lihat dunianya kini monoton, tak lagi berwarna. Dalam persepsinya, semuanya terlihat gelap.

Seperti langit yang tiba-tiba berubah gelap di hari yang cerah. Mendung bergulung-gulung. Petir menggelegar. Tetesan air hujan berlomba-lomba menghujani mobilnya. Naruto terkejut perkataan tak masuk alak Sasuke menjadi kenyataan. Namun, yang memperkirakan akan hujan masih terdiam saja seperti patung. Seolah perubahan cuaca yang tak terduga adalah hal biasa. Seolah di matanya, sedari tadi sudah hujan.

Sesampainya disana Naruto lebih memilih menunggu di mobil. Sasuke berkata hanya sebentar. Namun, kenyataannya Naruto menunggu lama. Karena khawatir Sasuke tersambar petir, Naruto memutuskan menyusul Sasuke.

Ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depan nisan Sakura. Menatap kosong ke arah nisan itu dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi dirinya. Payung yang tadi dipegangnya dibiarkan terbawa angin entah kemana.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang. Kau nanti sakit?"

Sasuke berkata lirih, "aku sudah sakit". Hanya saja Naruto tak mampu mendengar itu karena derasnya guyuran air hujan.

"Ayo", Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menepisnya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju mobilnya. Ia lalu duduk diam di sebelah kursi diam.

Sasuke menggigil. Bibirnya memucat bahkan cenderung biru. Begitu juga dengan kuku-kukunya. Naruto mematikan AC mobilnya. Kondisi jiwa sahabatnya sudah gawat. Setelah lama diam, akhirnya Naruto berkata, "menyakiti dirimu sendiri tidak membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, Sasuke."

"Lalu harus apa?", kata Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar dan diikuti air mata yang mengalir.

Hati Naruto merasa ngilu melihat sahabatnya menderita. Ia kini mengerti mengapa Sasuke tadi hujan-hujanan. Itu semata-mata untuk menyembunyikan tangis kehilangan. Sasuke tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya secara berlebihan. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan berwajah datar. Marah dan bingung bahkan tidak ada bedanya. Sedih dan senang juga tak ada bedanya. Dua kali Naruto harus melihat emosi yang berlebihan dari Sasuke. Saat diputuskan Sakura dan saat ditinggal mati Sakura. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur sahabatnya itu karena dulu sahabatnya selalu bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menghadapi sahabatnya dalam terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya itu yang sanggup Naruto katakan.

...

Dan berakhirlah, Uchiha Sasuke di bar ini. Dirinya bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bisa sampai berakhir di bar ini. Beberapa jam lalu, sahabat kuningnya mengajaknya datang ke sebuah bar. Ia merasa sudah berada di bar yang tepat. Tapi ia juga ragu apakah dia tadi membaca pesan dengan benar atau tidak. Toh, tidak masalah ada di bar mana saja. Yang penting bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit karena ditinggal kekasihnya.

"Ditinggal kekasihmu, bung?", tanya bartender yang melayaninya.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Patah hati memang sakit. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus merasa sakit."

"Maksudmu?"

"Nikmatilah rasa sakitmu."

"Caranya?"

"Jangan berdiam diri disini. Ikutlah berdansa."

Sasuke menggangguk-angguk. Mungkin karena pengaruh minuman keras, ia mengiyakan saran bartender itu. Ia berjalan ke arah panggung. Ia diam sejenak membaca nama band yang dibentuk dari lampu LED dengan nyala biru. **The Script.**

Semakin mendekat ke panggung. Ia merasakan air menghujaninya kembali. Senggolan orang-orang membuatnya mau tak mau ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan kiri. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, ia kembali menangis. Namun, tak ada yang peduli dengannya. Tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Tak ada yang mengerti rasa sakitnya. Karena rasa sakit itu,

 ** _And it feels like oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._**

 ** _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh._** _._

Rasa sakit itu sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Mungkin tak ada yang bisa menggambarkannya. Seperti yang dinyanyikan yang vokalis band itu.

 ** _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._**

 ** _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._**

Ya, hanya lagu itu yang bisa mengertinya saat ini. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti beat lagu yang sedang dimainkan band itu. Menikmati lagu yang didengarnya. Menikmati guyuran air di lantai dansa ini. Menikmati rasa sakit yang sedang dialaminya.

* * *

 ** _Cause baby when you're gone all it does it's rain_**

 ** _And it feels like_**

 ** _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._**

 ** _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._**

 ** _And it feels like_**

 ** _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._**

 ** _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._**

 ** _..._**

 _K_ _arna ketika kau pergi semua yang terjadi adalah hujan_

 _Dan rasanya seperti_

 _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._

 _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._

 _Dan rasanya seperti_

 _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._

 _Oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.._

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini maka aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini._

 _Maaf membohongimu selama ini. Maaf aku selalu menyembunyikan penyakitmu dari dirimu selama ini. Aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu sedih karena tahu aku menderita. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apalagi alasan-alasan apa yang akan aku berikan setiap kau berkata,'Kau tambah kurus.'_

 _Sejujurnya aku tak pernah meragukan perasaanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Bahkan ketika kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal cinta. Aku tahu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' adalah hal yang paling berat di dalam hidupmu. Mencintai seseorang sama artinya memberikan seluruh hidup dan jiwamu pada orang tersebut. Menyerahkan duniamu tanpa syarat pada orang lain. Bahkan kau rela kehilangan dirimu sendiri untuk orang yang kau cintai. Maka, pertanggungjawaban kata cinta itu sangat besar. Kau tak akan mengucapkannya kepada sembarang orang dan mengumbarnya sesuka hatimu. Karena itu, aku benar-benar senang akhirnya kau bisa mengatakan cinta padaku. Meski itu lewat telepon. Aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa mati dengan tenang. Hehehe._

 _Sebenarnya lewat surat ini aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih telah membuat sisa hidupku penuh kebahagiaan. Bersamamu membuatku hidupku lebih lama. Saat bertemu denganmu, aku divonis hanya bertahan tiga bulan. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tak peduli kau menerimaku atau menolak. Yang terpenting adalah perasaanku tersampaikan. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau mengatakan terima kasih. Kau tak sedingin dan setidak-punya-perasaan orang-orang yang bicarakan. Kau pribadi yang hangat dan sangat menghargai orang. Itu momen yang paling berharga bagiku, Sasuke-kun. Momen yang akan kubawa sampai mati._

 _Terima kasih telah memberikan kenangan indah._

 _Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku._

 _Terima kasih telah mencintaiku._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu._

 _Sakuramu.'_

* * *

 ** _Cause baby when you're gone all it does is rain_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Salam kenal, aku Amakusa. Ini fanfic pertama. Kalau masih ada kekurangan harap maklum.**

 **Ide awal ini ya dari lagunya The Script yang baru dan video klipnya. Aku dengerin berulang-ulang dan pengen bikin cerita based on lagu itu. Pengennya sih bikin karakter sendiri. Tapi karena males, akhirnya pake karakter yang udah ada.**

 **Awalnya mau dibikin Sakura aja yang patah hati. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir mending Sasuke aja yang patah hati. Kalau Sasuke disini OOC, harap maklum, dia lagi patah hati (pembelaan author).**

 **Ini emang alurnya maju mundur. Jadi, jika bingung harap tanggung sendiri *evil smirk*. Dan soal sakitnya Sakura, jujur author males riset jadi pokoknya Sakura sakit yang ga bisa disembuhkan. Wkwkwks. Sebenarnya author pengen nyeritain juga tentang Sakura nembak Sasuke tapi ternyata wordnya udah 4k+.**

 **Ini author's notenya sorry kepanjangan. Muehehe... :3**


End file.
